


Kwiat

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, First fic in this fandom lmao don’t kill me, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I put the major character death because they die for like a minute, Jaskier definitely has his feral moments, Jaskier is kind of a monster, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Their relationship is mentioned, im sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: Jaskier‘s had a shitty two years, mourning his broken heart because of Geralt. Now he’s caught up in more trouble.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I think kwiat means Flower in polish, idk google. Also, I am so sorry if this sucks, I argued for like a week on whether I should post this or just delete it.

Honestly, Jaskier wasn’t supposed to be here.

He was supposed to leave, he was supposed to be traveling north right about now.

But Jaskier found himself trapped against a large stone rock.

The bard played at a large village, he got quite the crowd while playing. If he thought hard enough, he’d remember the full name of the village and not the middle of it.

He didn’t sleep with anyone of the village, he rarely did anymore. There was no way he could’ve gotten in trouble, unless someone didn’t like his singing or just didn’t like him, which he doubted very much because _almost_ everyone liked him.

Except for that group of people he flirted with while at the inn, but it’s not like he pissed anyone off.

He performed a lot of songs at the inn he stayed at and planned to leave in the morning, the owner really liked him, she even said he didn’t have to pay for the room he slept in. 

  
  
But of course, it had to be ruined and he was kidnapped.

Jaskier looked around the best he could, tall grey stone walls surrounded him, the floors looked black, his arms and legs were held apart from each other with rope. A few Torches hung from the walls.

He felt dread building in his chest when no one came in and the silence continued. Jaskier couldn’t see his Lute.

Fuck

Jaskier has tried to struggle but gave up after awhile. There was a slim chance he’d be getting out of here unharmed when there was only  one exit to the damn place.

Jaskier had hope that someone would save him, he had hope that the great White Wolf would come save him.

But the Witcher had wanted nothing to do with him, he heard the rumors. Geralt found the child of surprise, now he only cared about her and Yennefer.

Those words the Witcher spoken had been repeating inside his head, anytime he felt anything, It’d be crushed by Geralt’s words. He’s been mourning like someone died for over two years now, he hadn’t seen Geralt since the mountain.

Since...

Jaskier shook his head and tries to pull his hands out of the tight ropes that bound them as a distraction from his thoughts.

Maybe Geralt would show up and-

“Jaskier, that’s a nice name for a pretty bard.” A voice interrupts his thoughts.

Jaskier looks down and sees a group of people, they wore black clothing. A woman with blonde hair was smiling at him.

“T-thank you? Can you tell me why I’m here?” Jaskier asked, the group spread out around him. The blonde stood at his side, her hand reaches up and goes through his soft hair.

“You’re welcome. And of course, it’d be rude not to indulge you onto what’s to happen. I am Lilybelle, everyone here is a mage. We are going to kill you, little Bard.” The blonde says.

Jaskier felt his heart drop and something in his chest began to hurt, everything got hot and he panics. He began to squirm. “K-Kill me? W-what’ve I ever done to any of you?!” Jaskier screams.

Lilybelle places a hand on his head. “Oh Bard, you’ve done nothing to us. We need a vessel, someone who’s heart is pure and filled with love.”

Jaskier tries to get away from her cold hands. “Im definitely not pure and I don’t have love in my heart.” He tries to tell her.

She slides her hand down and holds it against his cheek. “There’s so much love in your heart, I can practically feel it. We need to blacken your heart. Make you full of hate and power, we will make sure you serve us. We will kill every other mage that didn’t believe in us and-“

Jaskier stops listening, “For fuck sakes, if you want revenge or something, all of you are mages, just go light something on fire or curse someone! You mages always have to go to the extremes!” Jaskier screams at all of the mages around him.

Lilybelle lets out a loud laugh, “Oh, this is not about something so simple like revenge. We need- No. We want power, we want everyone to suffer our chaos, and you’ll be the vessel for that.” Jaskier sees her raise a rather beautiful dagger.

The thing had a rubies and diamonds coating it’s handle, the grey blade looked like it could cut throats with ease. Jaskier takes a deep breath.

“Please- We could talk about this? I-I can’t be a vessel for whatever you’re going on about, I’m just some bard.” Jaskier rambles, he felt his wrist were raw now.

“Yes, you can. You will be the perfect vessel for all the power. Do not worry, we will not leave you like the Witcher did with his cruel words.” Lilybelle smiles so kindly, yet he could see the insane look in her brown eyes.

“H-how-“

“Jaskier, for this to work, you need to say yes to this. You need to give in. We can not force you to say yes in anyway.” The mages grew closer, Jaskier felt trapped. He tries to sink into the table.

“I-I would never-“ Jaskier was cutoff again, if he wasn’t so damn scared, he would’ve seriously told this crazy mage off.

“Remember what he did to you? Remember the pain he made you feel? You still feel it, don’t you? The ache whenever he is mentioned, whenever the rumors of him and the mage spread. They always talk about those two, Yennefer and Geralt, but it’s never about Jaskier and Geralt.” 

Lilybelle was taunting him in such a mocking tone that made his chest fucking burn.

Jaskier gasps our for air, he felt a pressure on his chest. “If you say yes, we can make all that pain go away, all your suffering will disappear. You won’t feel anything anymore. No more thoughts of Geralt of Rivia and Yennefer of Vengerberg. Doesn’t that just sound wonderful?”

His chest was going to burst, his vision was becoming hazy. Tears clouded his eyes, the bitch’s words hurt like a slap to the face. “I-I-I c-can’t- G-Geralt would-“

“He doesn’t care about you, remember?”

Jaskier lets out a sob. Every mage in the room hovered over him. He didn’t care anymore. Fuck Geralt, fuck Yennefer, fuck these mages, fuck him.

“Fuck you, no.” Jaskier hisses at the blonde. Her eyes widen and her face twists with anger.

Lilybelle grabs him by his jaw. “Say yes! We’ve waiting for years! SAY IT!” She screams in his face, the dagger is held to his throat.

”N-no.” Jaskier tries to lean away from the blade, it was actually warm against his skin. It felt nice in a way.

”Why not?! You can be free of these feelings! The sorrow, anger, the pain! It’ll be gone!” Lilybelle grabs him by the hair and yanks him, he arches and yells.

”How do you know? H-have you ever done this before?! If I wanted to die, I would’ve just killed myself. I don’t need your help or your shitty cult involved.” Jaskier glares with a smirk. He completely ignores the tears flowing freely down his rosy cheeks.

Lilybelle screams at him. “You are a burden to everyone, especially to the Witcher! Just say Yes!”

”No.”

”Damn it!” Lilybelle presses the knife closer and tilts it. “What if we just cut you up? What if we make you scream? Will that make you say yes?”

”You cannot force me to say yes. You said it yourself.” Jaskier watches as Lilybelle steps back and takes a deep breath, she composes herself before looking at him again.

”Jaskier, don’t make this difficult.”

The Bard keeps his mouth closed and looks up at the ceiling. Lilybelle raises her dagger and fear rushes through him. He squeezes his eyes shut and waits for the pain.

It never came. “Say yes.” Jaskier opens his eyes and finds the blade directly above one of his blue eyes.

”How do you know this’ll even work? What if this whole thing doesn’t work and you just stab me for no reason?” Jaskier challenges and watches as Lilybelle chuckles, the anger in her eyes grows.

”Wouldn’t be the first time we’ve done that.” A chill goes down his spine, his eyes widen and new tears flow.

”W-what?”

”You aren’t the only one we’ve caught, little Bard. It hasn’t worked before, who knows what’ll happen this time?” Lilybelle glances behind her and looks at the other mages.

”If this hasn’t worked before, why would you keep fucking going?!” Lilybelle leans over him and spits in his face.

”It will! I know it will!”

Jaskier rolls his eyes. “Your just a bunch of crazy loons!”

”Just Stab him! What’s the harm of him not saying yes?!” A man suddenly screams. A few other mages agree and start to yell.

Jaskier flinches as they get louder. Lilybelle screams, “SHUT IT! It won’t work if he doesn’t say yes!”

”Move!” A lady pushes Lilybelle and grabs the dagger from her hands. Jaskier’s eyes widen as the dagger is suddenly in his chest.

A sharp pain blossoms in his chest, Jaskier lets out a wail.

Jaskier never met one, but he imagines a banshee would sound like him right now. He saw black spots and his head rolls to the side. He swears, he could see a hand stretched out towards him.

Once the bard passes out and his eyes shut, Lilybelle slams into the other woman. “You idiot! You’ve ruined all of it! He had to-“

She sees something in the corner of her eye. The dagger was fading and was now black.

Lilybelle watches as the colors from the diamonds and rubies fade finally and she rips the blade out of the bard’s chest.

She takes a step back and waits. “That’s never happened before...”

Another mage speaks, “We just killed the Witcher’s bard! Haven’t you heard the rumors?! The Witcher’s been looking for his bard! Him and Yennefer! People say the child was with them too! What if they comes for us?!”

Lilybelle shush them. Jaskier’s eyes snap open, black replaced the white of his eyes, red replaces the bright blue.

The mages all freeze. Lilybelle lets out a squeal of happiness. “Finally!” As she raises her hands to cast a binding spell, Jaskier beats her to it.

The ropes snap off of his wrist easily. He sits up and tilts his head to the side, it makes a sickening cracking noise, Lilybelle winces at the noise.

“Jaskier-“ Lilybelle’s head snapped to the side. The mages watch her body fall to the ground.

Jaskier slides off of the stone. The mages raise their hands and the bard snaps his fingers and their heads burst.

There was nothing but silence now. Jaskier sighs and the roof began to shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if there’s any mistakes, yell at me if there are.


	2. Realizing his mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt searches endlessly

Geralt knew the second he yelled at Jaskier, it was a mistake. Possibly one of the biggest mistakes he’s ever made. Yet, he didn’t fix it. He didn’t know how Jaskier completely disappeared and he didn’t know what he would say if he ever saw him again.

Of course, he’d apologize, but after that? Would he ask him to follow him again? Ask for forgiveness? Tell him he didn’t hate him and actually cared?

Witcher’s were known for their fighting skills, not for their words.

After he found Ciri, things got better. He had yet to find the bard though. But every time they traveled to a village, people were happy to see him.

People cheered when he walked in, they began singing and throwing coins instead of rocks.

He asked about it and a man told him a bard came a few days ago and sung of his adventures.

Geralt asked if they knew where he went, he told no one where he was going. He asked about the bard’s name, they said it was Jaskier.

It was his Jaskier. It had to be. He didn’t rest until he asked everyone in the villages about Jaskier.

Ciri questioned why he was so obsessed with this Bard, he told her almost everything.

Except for how he loved when Jaskier sung, or how he loved when Jaskier would touch him, whether it be him rubbing oil into his skin or brushing against him when they walked.

He kept those to himself.

Ciri grew determined to help him find Jaskier after that talk.

They traveled and still found no Jaskier, they were too late every single time.

Soon, they ran into Yennefer.

She stayed with them, she grew fond of Ciri and began teaching her to control her magic.

Yennefer found out why they were traveling so much and started to help to find Jaskier. She laughed at Geralt for a while when Ciri told her about the search.

While she searched, somehow the bard even escaped Yennefer, but she couldn’t escape the bard’s songs and finds herself walking into a inn with Geralt and Ciri.

They walked in, Coins were thrown. Men and women went up to the Witcher and thanked him for everything he did.

Yennefer didn’t care much for The Witcher’s little fans, that was until people began running up to  her . They came, stared into her eyes, and cheered for her.

They told her how the bard, Jaskier, came in and sung about the Witcher and the Mage. A boy in the corner of the room stood on a chair and began singing with the crowd, his voice was nothing like Jaskier’s, his voice didn’t have the smooth and playful tone to it, it didn’t have the emotion behind it.

But it was still kind of nice to listen too. The three of them listened to the boy sing about the mage.

“ _Violet eyes_

_The mage of fire and power_

_Enemies always cower when they see_

_ Those  Violet eyes _

_Hair of the midnight sky_

_Her beauty will end you_

_The mage wins any battle_

_She’s made of grace_

_And those Violet eyes_

_Oh those Violet eyes_

_They’ll end you before you know it_

_The mage who doesn’t need a king_

_The mage of fire and power-“_

Yennefer raises her hand and the young boy shuts his mouth quickly. Her eyes dart wildly around the room and her chest aches.

Throughout all the years, this might be one of the kindest things someone has done for her in a while without her using magic to force them too. No one has ever written a song about her that told of her power.

Yennefer swears on that day, she’ll do anything to find Jaskier and she’ll repay him in anyway he wishes.

Two years passed.

They finally got a lead. Jaskier got drunk and told a crowd he was going to Flotsam and was traveling North after that.

Geralt asked Yenn to open a portal for them to Flotsam, they were there in under two minutes. They landed in the middle of the streets.

Geralt ran around, Yennefer and Ciri searched the streets. They finally came to a stop, a small inn stood in front of them.

Geralt walks in and everything goes silent.

Suddenly everything bursts into life. The people surround them, they are cheering them and welcoming them.

A woman pushes through. “The heroes! Welcome! It’s an honor!” The woman grins, a few of her teeth are missing.

Yennefer glances at him with confusion, he returns the look. “Heroes?” She questions.

The woman nods her brown hair flies everywhere. “Yes! The bard told us all about your adventures, about the white-haired Witcher, the Great Wolf! About the powerful and beautiful mage, with violet eyes and black hair!”

Ciri laughs behind them. Geralt felt numb in an odd way, the crowd began to spread out. “The bard? What bard?”

“The bard who followed you, he sang “Toss a coin to your Witcher”, and brought about the whole damn village here!” The woman laughs and looks at the roof with happiness in her eyes.

“Jaskier?” Geralt whispers the name.

“That’s the one, nice lad he was.” The woman turns around, Geralt grabs her by the shoulder.

“Where is he?” He demands, Yennefer put her hand on his tense shoulder to try and calm him and his racing thoughts.

“Oh, uh, don’t know. He was here a while ago, I let him have a room for free after the crowd he brought in. He said he was leaving after his stay, I didn’t see him leave though.” The woman explained, her heart beats a little faster as the Witcher growls at her.

“Did you check his room?”

“Yeah, everything was gone. The bard wasn’t there.” Geralt let’s go of her and takes a step back.

Yennefer glances at Ciri, “Let’s sit.” They found a table rather quickly, two men moved from their table and let them sit with a happy grin.

Geralt crossed his arms. “I can smell him. He’s everywhere.”

Ciri scrunches her nose. “It smells terrible, that’s the bard?”

“No, underneath that is Jaskier.” Geralt closes his eyes and hums. The scent of flowers and Vanilla was hidden under everything else. “It couldn’t have been that long, his scent is strong.” Yennefer chuckles at this.

“Well seeing as he disappeared, think something happened?” Ciri asks, Yennefer hums at the thought of the bard getting into trouble like always.

The Witcher opens his eye and frowns, “Knowing him, yes.” Geralt wishes the bard was safe.

The owner suddenly made her way back to them, something in her hands.

Geralt felt as if someone rammed a sword through his heart. The owner held Jaskier’s lute. “I almost forgot! The bard did leave this in his room.”

She gently lays it on the table. Geralt immediately starts touching it, “Jaskier left his lute?” Yennefer says, stunned.

Geralt shakes his head. “He would rather die. Something had to have taken him.” Yennefer sighs and massages her temple.

“I wonder who he pissed off this time.”

Ciri slowly reaches out, her hand brushes against the strings of the lute and her eyes roll back. Her mouth opens, “ **Spali ziemię, przerwie ciszę, krzyknie** ” Geralt and Yennefer are pushed back, the lute makes an odd cracking sound.

The tables around them are thrown and people scream. Ciri repeats herself, a softer voice echoes behind her voice. “ **Spali ziemię, przerwie ciszę, krzyknie** ” Geralt raises his hand and before he could do anything, Ciri’s eyes close and she falls back into her chair.

Geralt And Yennefer rush to her side. “Fuck! What was that?!” A random man screams.

Geralt barely spares him a glare from over his shoulder. Yennefer puts her hand on Ciri’s head. “She’s alright.”

The air quickly sweetens for a few moments before it becomes bitter and smells like burnt wood and flowers.

The Witcher looks at the lute again and was shocked when he sees Jaskier standing with his lute in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spali ziemię, przerwie ciszę, krzyknie Is like polish for “ It will burn the ground, break the silence, scream” I think?


	3. Keep your voice down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt finds Jaskier, or does Jaskier Geralt? The world may never know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a little more research on the Witcher lmao

Yennefer looks at the bard, her Violet eyes widen. “Shit.”

Geralt stands up, “Jaskier?” He began approaching Jaskier, he looked odd. He wore Black pants that clung to him, he had no doublet on, and he wore a loose blue shirt that had long sleeves.

The Witcher’s medallion suddenly went off.

Geralt flinches as it vibrated against his chest. It felt like it was trying to get through his armor. It almost felt like it was screaming.

Yennefer grabs him by his wrist before he could get too close. “Geralt. His eyes...” Geralt didn’t even notice Jaskier’s eyes were black and red.

Jaskier wasn’t looking at him, but past him. He was looking at Ciri. A smile stretched across his pink lips.

Geralt didn’t reach for his swords, Yennefer reaches for one of her daggers. “Jaskier?”

Jaskier looks at him. Those blood red eyes stared into his yellow ones. Jaskier looks back down at his lute, he turns around and starts to walk away.

Of all the times he wished for silence, this was not one of them. Geralt shrugs Yennefer’s hand off and rushes after the bard. “Jaskier? Answer me.”

Jaskier kept his eyes on his lute. He doesn’t stop walking until Geralt stood in front of him. “Jaskier!” The Witcher reaches out, his gloved hand barely touches Jaskier’s hand before it starts to burn.

Geralt rips his hand away, he tore the glove off. He could see his skin start to peel away and become bright red, pain began to spread throughout his hand.

The Witcher looks at Jaskier, the man was already trying to walk past him. Geralt didn’t think not care, he reaches out again. He ignores the burning pain when he touches Jaskier.

He was forced to his knees and his hand was brushed off.

Jaskier tries to walk past him, but a clear bubble stops him.

Geralt glances at Yennefer, she nods and had her hand raised. Jaskier puts the Lute over his shoulder.

“Jaskier, we just want to talk.” Yennefer spoke with a gentle tone, her eyes told a different story, a storm of emotions were clearly seen in her eyes.

Everyone holds their breath when Jaskier raises a hand and pokes the bubble. “ Julian, stop-“ Geralt began and tries to get up.

The bubble pops, everyone flies back. Geralt’s back slams into the ground, Yennefer tries to cover Ciri but was forced to fall into her.

Anyone who didn’t leave the inn was slammed in a wall or the ground. Geralt couldn’t find a reason to care about them right now, Jaskier was the only thing on his mind.

The bard turns around and stares down at him. Geralt tries to stand again, something held his chest down and stuck him to the ground. Jaskier kneels down next to him.

He raises a finger to his lips, his lips move, the whisper was so quiet, only Geralt could hear him. “ _**Shhh**_.”

The white haired Witcher narrows his eyes, “What?” Jaskier didn’t answer him, his anger grew and became rage. “Goddamn it! Julian!”

Jaskier’s new eyes search the room. The torches were blown out and windows were shut, people disappear, Yennefer and Ciri fade into nothing. 

His medallion goes quiet.

The torches flicker for a moment before coming back on. Geralt sees corpses laying around them.

Geralt finds the pressure on his chest gone. He rushes up and onto his feet. He reaches for his sword and finds it missing. He sees Jaskier’s bright red eyes. “ **_ Watch your feet. _ ** ” The voice didn’t sound anything like Jaskier.

The Witcher reaches out, he steps on something. With a quick glance down, he finds his foot is in someone’s chest. Short brown hair covered their face.

Dread builds up in his chest. “ **_Oh, you remember her. Good, she’s been meaning to have a word with you._ ** ” The voice spoke again, he heard Jaskier’s laugh, it quickly starts to fade and a small scream was heard in the distance.

He watches the corpse’s head turn to look up at him.

Renfri stares up at him with bloody eyes. Her hands reach up, Geralt tries to yank his foot out of her chest.

She grabs his hand and opens her mouth. Blood began to pour out of her neck and mouth. Geralt watches as it pools around them.

Renfri grabs his wrist and yanks him down, he kneels on top of her. 

This couldn’t be real. None of this is real. Renfri is dead and wasn’t here. He’s imagining all this-

He keeps telling himself over and over that this wasn’t real. Renfri gurgles a noise, a soft sound. 

She stops...And screams through the blood. The scream in the distance grew louder and mixes with Renfri’s.

Geralt couldn’t cover his ears, her grip still tight on his wrist. He shuts his eyes and lowers his other hand.

The Witcher’s hand rests on Renfri’s head. In the back of his head, he remembered one word.

_ Igni _

Flames erupted from his hand and everything bursts around him.

He felt a sting on his cheek and jumps up. Geralt’s eyes search wildly for Renfri and the other corpses. He only finds Yennefer staring at him with her hand raised.

“Y-Yen?” He whispers out. The inn had flames everywhere, tables and stools were burned to a dark black.

Geralt glances at his legs and finds Renfri was truly gone. “What the fuck happened?” He slowly gets off the ground, people ran around with buckets of water and put out some of the flames.

“Jaskier was talking, you passed out on the ground, he disappeared with his lute, and you had fire coming from your hands.” Yennefer spoke bluntly, she protected Ciri from the flames and tried to protect the others.

“Did he say anything after I went down?” Geralt spoke through his teeth.

Yennefer shook her head. “He winked at me. I tried to stop him, he’s rather quick with that new magic he has now.” Her eyes held frustration and she looked annoyed.

“That didn’t seem like magic, it was darker than anything I’ve seen a normal or rouge mage do.” Geralt presses his hand against his head, it pounded against his skull.

“Indeed, it did...It seemed like your bard wasn’t really here when we spoke.” She takes her place next to Ciri and puts many coins on top of the table.

“Hm.” Geralt tries to think about Jaskier. The red eyes, the dark magic, the lute... 

“He came for his lute?” Yennefer questions.

Geralt almost chuckles. Even when the Bard was fucked up, he still apparently cared for his lute. “Of course he would...His eyes were red. I haven’t seen that before.”

“Neither have I.” The fire is finally put out.

The owner of the inn runs at them. “Get out! All of you!” Geralt quickly picks up Ciri.

Yennefer follows behind him. “Red eyes...It sounds familiar, maybe your bard is possessed?”

“No, if he was, he wouldn’t of come back for the lute.” Geralt’s mind wonders to the corpses. “He showed me the dead.”

“What?”

“There were corpses everywhere. A woman I killed was there.” Geralt’s voice trailed as he spoke. Yennefer sighs and crosses her arms.

“If he’s not possessed...Find another inn, I’ll be back.” The witch turns around and began walking away, Geralt stops.

“Where-“

“Don’t burn anything down in the meantime.” Yennefer disappears through a portal. Geralt growls and starts walking again.

It took awhile before another inn let him have a room. Geralt put Ciri on the bed of the room and takes off his armor.

The Witcher gave up on standing still and paced the room. His head was filled with thoughts, he thought of every monster that Jaskier could have run into.

He thought about the bard’s new eyes and missed his blue ones. Geralt wanted to rip out his hair when he couldn’t think of any monster.

If Jaskier was under the influence of a monster, why would he come back for his lute? A monster wouldn’t need a lute.

His hands itch to do something. He could still smell Jaskier, but now there was a bitter smell to it. The new smell confused him.

Geralt kneels down and closes his eyes. If he meditates, maybe it’ll clear his mind. He takes a deep breath.

A hand grips his shoulder and makes him jump up, he grabs the hand and feels that similar burning from earlier. He opens his eyes and sees Jaskier was above him.

A deathly sweet smile was on his face. “Julian.” Geralt stands, he grabs the bard by the back of the neck to keep him in place. His other hand was wrapped around his wrist.

“ ** _Geralt of Rivia_**.” Jaskier spoke but that wasn’t Jaskier.

The medallion was quiet against his chest. “What’s happened to you?”

“ _ **No clue...Can you hear that**_?” Jaskier turns his head and looks around. Geralt reaches up and forces him to meet his eyes.

“Hear what?” The room was silent except for the noisy people downstairs.

_**“All the screaming. I think it’s me.**_ ” Jaskier smiles again, this time Geralt could see his Canines were sharpened to a dangerous point.

“Jaskier, please talk to me.” Geralt finally pleads.

“I am.”

The Witcher shakes his head and leans in. “You aren’t. You need to tell me what happened to you.” Jaskier laughs at that.

“ _ **This is the most you’ve ever talked and not yelled at me for something.**_ ” Jaskier leans back and placed a hand on Geralt’s chest.

The Witcher felt like he was struck by lightning. His chest burned. Everything grew darker as he tries to grab onto the fading Jaskier.


	4. Body buds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier meets his body neighbor.

To say he was confused was putting it lightly.

Jaskier didn’t know what he was doing and he did know what he doing at the  same fucking _time_.

He was at a very old castle, it was almost completely destroyed when he arrived. The roof was caved in, the walls were torn down, and the floor was sinking in.

He gently touches a torn wall. The place comes to life. Walls were put back in place, the floor lifts up and settles into place, and the roof began to fix itself.

Something told him he had to be here. So here he was.

Jaskier walks around the empty dinning hall. There was a crack in the ground that didn’t fix itself.

“ _**Go to it.**_ ”

Jaskier was pushed forwards. He slowly walks to the crack and lays his lute down. His new eyes search the place for any other cracks.

His hand was pulled, he slams in onto the crack and a dark blue shines through the cracks.

Jaskier saw the floor crumble away, something fits into his hand, it was warm and chilling.

Something was behind him.

Jaskier lifts his head up and felt something ram into his back. He stays stiff as a wall and the attack didn’t have any effect.

There was a sharp pain and it quickly disappears. Anger clouded his mind and instantly was spread throughout him.

Why was he angry? Why wasn’t he scared? Something hit him, why wasn’t he dead?

Jaskier looks over his shoulder with a quick glance, a crack echoes off the walls, almost like his neck was broken. He sees a person in black with a fire next to them.

“You do not belong here!” The person yells.

“ _ **I know**_.” Jaskier says, but it wasn’t him talking. His voice wasn’t  _his_.

Something was stuck in his throat, it was blocking him from talking and replacing his voice with something cold and dark.

Jaskier felt his anger grow and the cold in his throat expands into his chest. “Leave n-...How did you get that?!”

There was something in his hand. The weight in his hand felt nice. He glances down and sees a sword, a blue gem was stuck in the pommel.

The blue gem turned a angry red and they blue and red smashed together but didn’t mix. Jaskier walks forward.

His legs force him to move. The black blade drags on the ground behind him as he slowly walks. “ _ **I**_ _**always hated guarding. There was always that feeling like nothing was going to happen and you weren’t needed to stand around** _ _**.**_ ” 

Never in his life has he had to guard a castle. He’s guarded Geralt when he was passed out from a difficult contract, he tried to guard Roach when some thief came, and he guarded his lute from people who got to grabby with it.

Jaskier saw the mage grab the fire in their hands and begin throwing it at him. He surprises himself when he doesn’t flinch.

The fire barely touches him before it dies out into nothing. 

Jaskier wanted to stop moving, he wanted to stop carrying the sword, he wanted to go to bed even if he wasn’t tired, he wanted to play his lute, he wanted to see _Geralt_ again.

The mage’s fire was gone. Jaskier stops walking. “ _**My turn**_.”

He bares his teeth like a rabid dog and lunges at the mage. They stumble back and quickly try to force him back, he barely felt the push of their magic before the sword was cutting through their neck.

Some blood splatters across his face. Jaskier watches the body fall and the head roll. He taps it with the sword and the body burst into flames.

Jaskier felt tears blur his vision. His hand comes up, he pinches the bridge of his nose and he heard himself sigh.

“ ** _You need to stop these emotions. I got your lute for you and you even saw that stupid Witcher and the girl. You even saw that Witch._** ”  Jaskier spoke, it still wasn’t his voice.

The other thing in him was talking to him now. Warm tears rush down his cheeks and mixes with the blood. 

“ _**You cannot be upset over the fun I had with the stupid Witcher and girl. He deserves to be haunted, after what he said? After what he did? He deserves to suffer** _ !” He was screaming now, the walls shook.

Jaskier felt his anger deflate. “ _**Messing with the girl was just to make sure she didn’t make us hurt her. The face on all their faces when we arrived? The fear was beautiful.**_ ”

He wipes his tears and smears them with the blood. “ _**We need to be safe. I will make sure nothing hurts us again. No one will call us burdens, you will not cry for another Witcher, you will get revenge. WE will get revenge!”** _

The walls stop shaking. Jaskier wanted to argue with his voice. He didn’t what revenge, maybe a good apology and many hugs, but not revenge...

“ _**YES. You don’t know it yet, but you want revenge! It’ll feel so good to watch everyone suffer**_.”  Jaskier shakes his head and lets go of the sword. The gem becomes blue again and the red fades.

He grips his head and covers his ears. He didn’t want anyone to suffer. He just- He just wanted...What did he want?

His clouded mind makes him grab the sword again. He puts in on his back and it slides into the scabbard that was suddenly attached to him.

What did he want? Why would he go back to Geralt again? He’ll just get yelled at, he’ll feel terrible again and his heart with shatter after he just put it back together...

“ _**Shhh. Just let me do this. Let me give you the world.**_ ”

Jaskier’s eyes flutter. Did he want the world?

Who the fuck was talking if it wasn’t him. Who was holding the sword? Who killed that mage?

The thing in his throat eases up and allows him to talk. “ _Who are you_?” He finally spoke, his voice was heard.

“ _ **I’m**_ _**Seir**_.”

What the fuck was going on?

“ _ **Why did you need a sword and why did you fix this castle?**_ ” Jaskier quickly asked while he still could talk.

” _I killed my first human on this very soil that this castle was built on. The first Mage to every wield Chaos and magic made this sword to hold their power for their children to be safe but...Well Kids shouldn’t play with swords.”_ There was a small chuckle and it echoes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read any books, I have done a very small amount of research on the Witcher  
> I’m sorry if I got anything wrong.


End file.
